I Only Ask You Turn Away
by Tuseday
Summary: You torment me. Your emerald eyes, they cut right through me. Your the angle from my nightmare. But I'm a lost cause Starfire. I'm not sure you can save me. RobStar
1. Ringing Through My Hollow Bones

I Only Ask You Turn Away  
  
Hello how's it going? Um PLEASE no flames. I relize this is not the true character of Robin. I'm not stupid. And if anything eles dosen't match up that probly because it's not suppose to. I am fully aware of these things so you don't have to tell me. Ok just making that clear. Any how I hope you enjoy my story and don't forget to REVIEW! Love and whirled peas.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own teen titans but belive me Robin would always be tired from much lack of sleep if ya know what I'm saying you probly don't so I am shuting up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Go. Away!" Cried out an aggravated Robin on the other side if his bedroom door. His friends stood on the other side in the sunless hallway, listening to their teammate shuffle around in his overly crowded room. They all stood a great distance away from the metal door fearing his roaring voice would cause harm to them, save one brave soul who ventured in front of the portal, determination filling his green face.  
  
"Come on Robin! We have a surprise." Beast Boy strived to lure his friend out by applying his most charming voice. Seconds pasted without a response from their ill-tempered leader. They listened as the rain pumiled the roof of Titan Tower. Just as hope was almost lost of any response the entrance to Robin's room abruptly slid open reviling The Boy Wonder, curiosity seeping through his stern face. He studied his comrades as they all gazed upon him, surveying each ones body language.  
  
"What." His malice words caused the nervous out-sider even more panic than she already felt. She observied the the face of there captain. His shiny black hair sprung from his head in 10 different directions, he wore a mask vailing his eyes, hinding all emoshins the boy was feeling  
  
"Introducing the newest titan!" Beast Boy broadcasted boastfully marching over and seizing an apprehensive girl from her hiding spot behind the other titans.  
  
"Starfire, Robin, Robin, Starfire" The shape shifter introduced the two strangers.  
  
"Hello" Starfire extended a shaky hand to the Boy Wonder giving him an uneasily grin. So far this Robin did not seem to be the most warm-hearted human she had met. Robin kept his signature frown and looked past her to the other titans, bewilderment and outrage unrolled across his face.  
  
"What the hell? You think you can just bring anyone in here and call them the newest titan without my permission?" His voice intensified with every word. Starfire swallowed, working to not let her smile taper.  
  
"You haven't even seen what she can do" Cyborg argued forcefully.  
  
"She is quite powerful" Robin told her input as a burst of thunder filled their ears. Robin watched as his friends stepped closer to this Starfire, Beast Boy rested his gloved hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She rocks dude! Man she can fly and shoot green stuff out her hands! Its awesome" Beast Boy supported the others as Starfire turned a soft pink from all the praise she hade received. Robin raised an eyebrow at the mention of her vigorous powers and felt his gaze fall to the peculiar girl standing in front of him. "It would be most ...enjoyable to show you to show you my fighting skills." Robin noticed her struggle for words and strange speech pattern. She obviously was not used to earth. This triggered what felt like a million questions. He stared at her trying to comprehend the girl in front of him.  
  
"What are you?" Robin asked in a snide, almost mocking tone staring directly into her large green eyes causing her to fidget under his intense gaze. Her warm smile fell into a baffled frown.  
  
"I do not quite understand your question." She confessed her bafflement, breaking eye contact. The boy sneered at the simple-minded girl and crossed his arms over his tone chest.  
  
"Your obviously not from earth so..." Robin clarified in a nastily tone to the new girl who was twiddling her thumbs from the embarrassment the boy had caused her in front of her new found friends.  
  
"I am a Tanaraian from a different galaxy." She smiled at the thought of her old home. "I left after a war between the people there broke out and have been searching for a home ever since." She quickly explained her history to her awaiting audience. "I guess that's kinda when we come in we found her down town flying around" Finished Cyborg popping up over her right shoulder.  
  
"Ya she looked like she needed help so we caught up to her then she uh felt threatened so she started firing that green stuff at us." Beast Boy went into detail causing Starfire to look at the ground, turning a slight shade of red at the mention of her mistake.  
Unexpectlantly a hushed beeping caught the attention of all the titans, as they watched Robin pull forth a small transmitter from a holster on his canary yellow belt. He surveyed the screen before silencing the alarm and placing it back on his belt. He looked up at his friends seeing the anticipation on their faces.  
  
"Lets see what she can do, but I'm not saving her ass." Robin informed the group before they all scattered from the hall follwing Robin. Starfire flew along side Raven, letting her eyes become an eirry green as emrild lights appeared over her fists. She was going to prove herself to this cold commander. 


	2. My Heart Is Still Beating

Chapter 2  
  
Hey people. Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. Now I have a few things to clarify Yes this will be a Robin and Starfire story and ya sorry my chapters aren't gonna be very long. I go through these things were I like really wanna write then as I start it fades away and I'm lazy so I just call it a chapter but I will hopefully make up for it with really fast updates. Anyhow any more questions please don't hesitate to ask!  
  
Robin stared as a large gust of wind from the dark and dreary rainstorm disheveled his curtains as he perched on his bed, letting his thoughts rapidly move through his mind. He leisurely watched, unwilling to get up and shut the window, as the rain drenched his drapes as well as a stack of papers containing photos of random villains. He breathed a groan of frustration as he remembered the green glow of her fists as she fired at the repulsive, balding man by the name of Control Freak. The determination on her face, the glow of her eyes as she dodged his minions, firing her green energy, just as a true hero. Protecting the innocent because it is good and right. Robin let a small chuckle escape his lips as he thought of her motivation to fight crime. He was not like the other; he did not share their same drive. He defended because that wars his cursed fate. He could not blend into a normal society nor did he want to. He had been brought up by a hero, a man he resented, a man who had let his family die. Robin winced at the haunting memory. He was a hero because he needed to forget his past, to stay alive and be admired by people who knew nothing about him, only that he was a great leader and guardian to them. Robin shook his head releasing the complicated aspects of his life.  
She had proven herself. Robin could not deny her great skills and power as much as he wished he could. He needed a cigarette He reached for an open pack resting on his bed stand just as a knock sounded on his door. He cringed at the thought of a visitor as he grabbed a white litter from the messy floor. He lit the cigarette, inhaling the poison smoke into his blackened lungs. He closed his eyes in enjoyment as he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Robin offered feeling in a better mood form the nicotine rush he had just received.  
  
"Hello! It is I Starfire" The alien girl announced her presence as he stepped into the joyless room as thunder cracked echoing in the room. Robin flinched at the sound of her tender voice, taking another drag of his cigarette. With no response she went on.  
  
"I have come to thank you again for allowing me to join the team and befriending me." She told him walking closer to his bed, her hands joined together behind her back as she watched him intently. Robin sighed at the fact he was going to have to explain the facts to her. Again he took a puff of his cigarette as he found the words to tell her. "Listen, you are not my friend. I don't like you. The only reason you are on this team is because you have some fighting skills but the rules are you leave me alone." Robin plainly explained aggravated she was even in the same room as him. He watched as her exuberant smile fell into a frown.  
  
"What have I done to hurt your emotions?" She pleaded for an answer. Robin felt a trace of guilt as her wide eyes bore a hole into his somber heart. He tried to over come the unaccustomed feeling but it would not decline.  
  
"Just go away" Robin spat at the confused girl not able to give her a reason for his hate.  
  
"I am sorry I disturbed you," She whispered to him looking at the floor, doing her best to keep her emotions in tact. Robin stared at the window unwilling to look at the other person occupying his room until he heard the door close. He had not even realized he was holding his breath until he felt the release. He grinded his cigarette into a near by ashtray still holding his gaze to the window. He truly hated himself.  
  
Starfire entered the common room of her new home looking around for anyone that might be able to answer her questions. The room was empty save for a clocked girl in the corner, her head in an old, mysterious book. Starfire smiled sat down on the hard floor next to the secretive girl and looked up at her, waiting to be noticed. Raven slowly looked away from her book to the green orbs that were gazing at her. "Hello Raven" Starfire quietly greeted. "Starfire" Raven acknowledged her presence and returned to her book. "Raven I was wondering perhaps if you could answer a question?" The otherworldly being interrupted again. "What" Raven sighed wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so she could get back to her book. Starfire smiled knowing she was going to get an answer. "It is this Robin. He does not like me and I do not know why. Perhaps you have seen me do something to offended him?" She questioned the pail girl, hope entwined in her gleeful voice. Raven closed her book again and easily explained;  
  
"Robin is not the most friendly person you're going to meet around here. He had a lot of problems from his childhood. He just doesn't really like people very much but he has never lead us a stray. We trust him." Starfire nodded showing she understood. "I only wish to make him my friend." Starfire whispered to mostly to her self, hugging her knees and thinking of the puzzling boy.  
  
All right what did ya think? Sorry that there wasn't a big fight scene. I suck at those. This was just still kind of character development. Anyhow what are you waiting for? REVIEW!!! 


	3. In The Shadow Of A Star

Chapter 3  
  
Hello my fine readers! I hope you enjoy my third installment. Yes I agree smoking is horrible! Never ever do it! But it just adds to the whole Robin's attitude thing. Also yes there are going to be some spelling mistakes. I swear I am the worst speller ever it takes me like an hour to do my spell check so any way on to the story.  
  
Robin stretched his arm as long as physically possible and then some desperately reaching for his mothers falling form, her blue eyes fixed upon his matching ones as she fell until finally, her body felt the impact and they rolled to the back of her head. He watched as each of his family members collided with the ground bellow. Tears streamed down his checks as the realization that they were not going to get up ever again washed over him. He looked upon the man that had promised to protect them, this batman, rage spreading through his young trembling body. He looked down at his family's lifeless bodies the only movement was a small twitch that had over come his brothers leg.  
The Boy Wonder shot up from his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Thunder cracked awaking him fully. He had had the same relentless dream, memory for over six years now. It was a haunting midnight routine. He sighed tried to resume normal breathing as he ran his hand through his damp hair, staring at the clock. 2:18. He slowly slid out from under his blankets and stood, yawing and licking his dry lips. He soundlessly walked down the hall to the kitchen area, not bothering turning on any of the lights, for he preferred the darkness at this time of night. He pulled out a glass form a cabinet and filled it with refreshing water bring it too his parched lips.  
  
"Who is there?" A worried voice questioned from the hall, turning on the lights.  
  
"Oh it is you Robin" Starfire breathed a sigh of relief as Robin glared at her while chugging his glass of water. "I see you could not sleep as well. The thunder keeps me awake?" she continued speaking, ignoring his angry looks. Robin finished his water and traveled into the living room where sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. Starfire followed.  
  
"May I ask what keeps you from sleep?" She politely asked.  
  
"No" The answer was short without emotion. Robin inhaled on his cigarette noticing the look of hurt in the girl's eyes. He carefully let the smoke crawl out of his mouth reconsidering if her should give the girl a real answer. She sat at his side not speaking a word incase she would further irate him. A look of pure shook over came her face when she received a solid answer. "Dreams...well I guess you could call them memories." He told her staring ahead not wanting to see the concern in her eyes though he could feel it in the air. Footsteps caught his attention when her realized she had left the couch and ventured down the hallway. Seconds latter she returned with a small black book in her hands. She proudly smiled as she handed it to him. He reluctantly took it unsure of what she could be up to. Robin opened the book and thumbed through it only to find blank pages.  
  
"I thought this could perhaps help you. You may write down your thoughts and memories on the blank pages. Perhaps even the many secrets you keep inside. I used one on my home planet." She explained the use of this blank book after she saw great confusion on his face. Robin had no idea what to feel so he asked the first thing on his mind. "Why for me" She was confused by his response. Had she not just explained its purpose to him? "I thought you might find it useful?" She tried to clarify reading his perplexing body langue. Minuets went by as the boy just stared at the black cover of the book, bewildered. Starfire began to lose faith that the boy would accept her gift.  
  
"You do not like it." She said more to herself than to him as she bowed her head.  
  
"Why did you get ME a gift?" He asked clearly flustered and unsure if he really did like it. In all his time with the Teen Titans no one had ever given him such a gift with so much thought put into it.  
  
"Because you are my friend" She told him, almost shocked he would ask such a question. Robin tore his eyes from the book and onto hers. Together they searched each other's eyes, both trying to read the others mind, and there Robin found some thing that had not seen or felt in a long time, sincerity. Feeling slightly awkward Robin realizing what he was doing, quickly breaking the gaze. He stood up making sure his forgotten cigarette would not catch fire again. He hastily walked down the hall into his bedroom not even wishing Starfire a good night, all the time griping the book to his side. He quickly opened the door and slid into his room tossing the book onto his floor. It was a waste of time he told himself. He could not be concerned with writing down his worthless thoughts and 'secrets' when he was to be protecting the cities people. Why would she even want to bother with him anyways? Why could she not leave him to his thoughts like the others? Robin stared down at the ebony book, lying open. He noticing a few blue scribbles on one of random pages the book had opened to. He strolled over, curious of what could have already been written in his journal. He slowly picked it from off the floor careful not to lose the page. He sat down on his bed reading the loopy writing. Robin, I hope you accept this gift as a start to a new friendship. Starfire The message was short but it kept Robin awake till first sunlight as he read it over and over in his mind. Why did she wish to be friends with a heartless person like himself? From what he could tell they were complete opposites? He through threw book across the room letting it slam into the wall across from him. This was pointless. Yet as he tried to convince himself this was idiotic, he could not help but feel a small flicker of emotion in his dead heart. 


	4. I Can't Be Saved

  
  
  
Chapter 4 -I Can't Be Saved  
  
Hello people. How is every one? Good I hope. THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers. You people are the absolute best. I love you all. ANd I just realized something. The beginning of this chapter might resemble the beginning to apprentice part one. I must have subconcisly (SP?) done it or something and now I'm to lazy to change it. As you might have noticed I am a very lazy person ; ) This chapter won't be the most exciting you've ever read but I like it and pluse I have set stuff up. all right I'm done and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
"Yo Robin get your ass outa bed" Cyborg called to his friend from the other side of his door. The half robot half man tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the response of his leader. Robin yawned, stretching his arms. He had gotten all of 3 and a half hours of sleep last night and it showed.   
  
"What" Robin yelled back snuggling into a new position in hopes of more sleep.  
  
"It's Slade" Cyborg delivered the grave news that he new would not be kindly accepted. Robin's eyes widened showing he was now fully awake at the name of his enemy. He threw his covers to the floor and ran to the living room leaving a dazed Cyborg at his door. He entered the room only to be greeted by his foe who was occupying the large television screen. The other titans watched nervously on the side lines as the two interacted.   
  
"Good morning Robin." Slade cooly greeted the seething boy.   
  
"Cut to the chase Slade what do you want" Robin demanded stepping closer to the screen. He was not in the mood to beet around the bush.   
  
"Now Robin there's no reason to be rude I only wished to welcome the newest Titan" Everyone, Slade and Robin included, all turned there heads to Starfire who was nervously fiddling with her hair.   
  
"Good morning" Slade told her through his half gold half black mask as she stared up at him wide eyed unable to respond. Robin's protective instincts took over as he stepped in front of the frightened girl.  
  
"Now Robin there's I only wished to say hello" Slade pouted as Robin clenched his jaw.  
  
"She quite a beauty but not much with words." Slade observed taking pleasure in watching the hate fill Robins eyes. Robin breath was heavy as he stared the loathsome man's eyes.  
  
"Don't ever talk to her. Just stay away from her." Robin pushed the words past his teeth.  
  
"Well well well Robin, am I sending tension. Perhapes even emotions?" Slade asked smirking at the boy in front of him as he took a step closer to Starfire, disturbed by the mans last acusation. Emoshions were dangurus, espically when dealing with the emeny.   
  
"Anything else" The Boy Wonder asked trying to keep a level head.  
  
"That is all for now till we meet again Titans." The all watched as he disappeared from the screen leaving a fuzzy picture in his palce. There was an eerily silence before Robin stormed off into his room to sulk. He needed to be alone to rethink the suspicious conversation he had just taken part in. How could he let himself show that he felt anything besides his bitter identity.   
  
"Is It just me or did Robin just look like he was defending Starfire?" Beast Boy asked clearly confused by Robins actions. He never had showed concern toward anything.  
  
"Ya we saw." Cyborg agreed speaking for Raven as well.   
  
"Starfire are you all right?" Raven asked stepping toward the motionless girl. Starfire stared into space still trying to comprehend the events that had just taken place. The others had explained much about Slade but seeing him for the first time had sent chills up her spine, the way his smooth voice had rapped around her, consuming her in fear.   
  
"Starfire?" Beast Boy tapped her on the shoulder. Star came into reality and looked around at her three concerned friends. She smiled brightly trying to hide her thoughts.  
  
"I am fine" She told them trying to put there worries at bay. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow but the left her alone.   
  
After a very quite breakfast the titans departed each to do there own tasks. Starfire walked down the hallway, Robins room was at the end. She sighed unsure if she should really knock or leave him alone. She finally decided the first. She worried about him. It seemed like he could fall of the edge of sanity any second and this Slade only pushed him closer. She put her fist to the door and tapped it 4 times. She waited the routine five minuets in which he was deciding to let the visitor in.   
  
"Go away. I want to be alone" Came a harsh voice but the alien was determined.   
  
"It is I Starfire." The girl told him sweetly.  
  
"I said go away!" Robin yelled at her. She winced at the hate in voice.  
  
"Please?" She begged entrance. This time the was no response, only the sound of him rummaging through papers.  
  
"Robin I only wish to speak to you briefly." Again no answer. She turned on her heel and sadly walked down the hall when the sound of a door opening caught her attention. She quickly turned back to see Robin glaring at her in his door way arms crossed against his chest. She smiled and head toward him. He allowed her to enter the room and together they sat on the bed. Robin stared at the wall across from him as Starfire surveyed the room. Pictures of numerous villains and news paper clippings littered the walls. Stacks of papers covered the floor, a slight hint if blue carpet showed through. She looked back over at him to find him still looking straight ahead.   
  
"You are the strangest human I have encountered" Starfire plainly told him. He raised an eyebrow at her comment then turned to face her.BR  
  
"Your the strangest girl I've ever encountered." He returned with something VERY unfamiliar in his tone. Happiness, and stranger yet a smile which quickly faded so fast it was hard to tell if Starfire had imagined it. Robin swallowed, disgusted with himself for showing her that forgotten side of his personality, yet he was intrigued at what response she had to offer. He watched as a simple smile spread onto her lips. He had caused this, this sence of well being. He closed his eyes as she rested a hand over his. He basked in the warmth her felt from her touch before he suddenly jerked it away, hating this feeling she was bring out. He stood up, the well known glare occupying his features. Her face fell into a frown as she could feel the hostly radiating off him.   
  
"I am sorry to have interrupted you." She whispered standing, never letting her eyes leave the floor. She slowly walked to the exit not daring to even still a glance at the boy, for she could feel his eyes boring holes in her back. She entered the hallway and felt the rush of air hit her as the door slammed. He was hopeless.  
  
Well what did ya think???? PLEASE I must know if I'm going in the right direction, if I'm moving to slow, if I';m moving to fast? AHHH help me REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. It Grows Darker Still

Chapter 5 It Grows Darker Still Hey guys. I'm SICK!! ahhhh see I have been having some really crappie heath problems. Bare with me I need to vent if you wish to save your self while you still can please feel free to read ahead. See I had a really bad reaction to my new heart medicine and I kept passing out and stuff and so I had to go to Colorado (I live in Wyoming) and stay in the stupid hospital for like 4 weeks so the could fix the damage that stupid pill did and just as I was getting better I got Strep!!!! Ok that was my sob story. So sorry to if this chapter is weird I've been kinda out of it. Any how hope you enjoy this. Robin hastily shut the door as soon as Starfire had entered the hall, then leaned up against it breathing a sigh of relief that she was gone. Once again left to the satisfying darkness. He walked over to where a pack of cigarettes lay resting taking one out and lighting it and began to pace the floor not caring what papers where wrinkling beneath his feet. He was deep in thought, the only sound was that of the rain beating on the window, and the occasional clap of thunder. To his surprise Robin's thoughts quickly faded from Slade to Starfire. He hated this. He hated how he felt every time he saw her smile. It was torture to him. ALmost like finger nails scraping a chalk bored to you and me. Yet he felt some deep, twisted pleasure in her happiness. Something had not felt sense the age of ten. He had worked so hard to destroy this feeling and here was some girl bring it all back. Why her? He had been completely fine before her. Then she just shows up and ruins everything he had striven for. He hated her for it. Robin stopped suddenly when a certain black book stood out against the mess on his floor. He slowly bent down taking the book in his hands rereading that haunting message she had left for him. Sighing he took the book to his desk where he sat down pen in hand and opened it to the first page. This was ridiculous yet he could found no will power to stop... ------------------------------------ Starfire climbed the stares leading to the roof of Titan Tower. It was raining but she found the rain never seemed to cease here so it was pointless to wait for a sunny day. Besides she needed to be alone. Starfire opened the heavy door and walked on to the wet asphalt admiring the magnificent view of the city. She strolled around taking the outlook in from various places and finally settled on the view of the ocean. She was already soaked from only a few minuets of being up here but didn't even notice. The young girl had other things on her mind. She hugged her knees tightly as she watched a ship trying to fight the waves caused by the storm, finally closing her eyes after making sure the ship docked carefully and safely. She sighed trying to relax her mind but it was no use. She had to many things to think about. Well only one thing, but it was a very complex subject, Robin. The alien sighed again, a million and one thoughts racing through her head. He was most confusing and hard to read. Perhaps thats what drew her to him. She was drawn to his secrecy, his pain sick as it was. He was everything she was not on the outside, but on the inside she did understand him. She too had pain deep inside of her. Secrets of her insecurity, how alone she felt. Perhaps Robin could understand if he gave her a chance. That was all she wanted. ---------------------------------------- Robin let the words flow through him with ease. It had been so long sense his thoughts were anywhere but his head. He felt a sigh of relief as he finally set the pen down. He had no idea how long he had been writing and didn't seem to care. He finally shut the book when he heard a knock on the door. "What" He shouted. "Perhaps you would care to join us for dinner?" Starfire's sweet voice entered his ears. This was ridicules. She had to go away like the others, maybe if he pushed hard enough she would. "Leave me alone Starfire" Robin yelled through his door. "But you have not eaten all day and" She was cut short by Robin's angry voice. "Don't you get it? I Hate you. I just want you to go away." He yelled lying to himself. The pain of knowing he had hurt her pumped straight into his his heart. This was best for both of them. Silence filled the hostile air before he heard her foot steps fade. It was the only way to numb the pain. 9:14. Robin Ôs nap had last over 3 hours. He rose to his feet scratching the back of his head, then walked over to the window to find it was raining, no big surprise there. The boy felt his stomach rumble with hunger as he realized he hadn't eaten sense lunch. He left his room and made his way down the hall thoughts on his snack, walking past each titans room until his thoughts were interrupted by crying coming from the one labeled Starfire. He halted to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Again the boy wonder herd a small sniffle. He shook hs head and walked only a few steps. What had gotten into him? Who cares if she was crying it wasn't any of his business. Yet he could not find the power to move. He was torn. He sighed realizing what he had to do. He turned back around and face the girls door raising his fist and knocking. "Who is there?" Asked a very upset Starfire. He should just run down the hallway. It would be best. So he did the opposite as usual and answered her question. "Robin" He told her almost ashamed of his own name. "I am sorry to deny you entrance but I wish to be alone" Starfire answered. "Damn it Starfire! Let me in" Robin instructed forcefully, again doing the opposite of what would be best. He weighted only a few seconds before his command was met and the door opened. The girl he was staring at was not the usual starfire. He hair was soaked and plastered to her head. A frown occupied her face. The most unusual was the tears in her eyes. "You may come in." She offered and stood aside letting him slip past her. He looked around the room. I was quite different than his. The theme seemed to be pink and purple. A wooden desk sat in the corner, papers neatly laying on it. Her bed was pink with a few purple through pillows. A large purple chair sat next to her window with a encyclopedia resting on it. It was comforting all in all. Robin sat nervously on the edge of her bed as she took the the lavender chair. "What brings you to visit me" Star began the conversation obviously not happy to have him here. "I uh heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were all right" Star wrinkled her brow in confusion. "You are so unpredictable! First you tell me you hate me, then you are worried for me?" She asked in a louder tone than she meant to. Robin stared at the floor not really sure what to say. A loud clap of thunder broke the thick silence, a sign of the worsening storm. Starfire looked out the window but was met with only a blurry wet window so she brought her attention back to Robin who was still deep in thought. "I'm a very unpredictable person?" he offered as an answer hoping Starfire would accept it. "I do not like these mind games you try to play with me" She shouted, shooting out of the chair. Lighting illuminated the room as Robin leapt to his feet as well, hands in fists by his sides showing his frustrations. "I am not as stupid as you take me for!" She continued yelling. "I never said you were stupid. I just wanted to help!" Robin fired back at her. Starfire fell to the ground in sobs. "Leave!" She ordered pointing to the door. "NO! Stop being a bitch and tell me what is going on!" Starfire erupted into another fit of tears. "Damn it" Robin scolded himself and walked near her and sat down on the floor. "Hey" Robin tried to confort her resting a hand on her shoulder which she pushed away. She looked tears sparkling in her green eyes. "Please I wish to be alone" She told him trying to hold back her anger. "I only wanna help" He reminded her. Starfire was fed up. Rarely did she ever want to be alone but this was one instance she did and Robin was not going to stand in her way. Starfire pushed him making him stumble backwards. Robin looked at her with disbelief. This was what he got for trying to be nice? Starfire's eyes grew with disbelief at her strange out burst of violence. "Fuck this" Robin whispered standing up and walking through the door. Behind him he heard her begin to cry again but this time he truly did not care. Well how was it? Now I am willing to bribe you for reviews. If you review me I am willing to read and review at least one of your stories. Scouts honor even though I was never a scout. But PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID! any suggestions or anything you would like to see in the story are WELCOME!!!! REVIEW! 


	6. When I’ve Gotta Lot To Lose

Chapter 6 When I've Gotta Lot To Lose Hey guys. Crazy stuff. That Robin just can't make up his mind. Ya but uh thanks for wishing me to get well. You guys are just swell. Anyhow thank you all for the reviews. So sorry that it was all squished together last chapter. I have no idea what happened. I'm on a different computer so I'm still trying to figure it out. And if I didn't review some ones story I'm really sorry. My e-mail was all funky and crap so it deleted a bunch od stuff. But just tell me and I will be happy to go read your story. Any how enjoy. Sorry for the shortness... A chill filled the air as the lights throughout the entire tower flickered on and off before going completely black. Power outage. Robin shivered as lightning quickly lit the hallway he was walking through. Starfire was scared, Robin knew that for a fact, but she didn't want to see him. The truth was he couldn't blame her. He stopped in front of his door still deep in thought when something interrupted him. "Robin?" her sweet voice warmed the cold hallway. She should hated him so what was she doing her? He felt her hand softly touch his shoulder but he quickly shook it off, still she continued as he stared at the wall. "I wish to apologize." Robin furrowed his brow and turned to face her. "For what?" He asked. What did she have to be sorry for? She had done nothing wrong. "In my room you showed concern and" She was abruptly cut off by the Boy Wonder. "Starfire, you have nothing to be sorry about" He explained as guilt seeped through his body. Now was the time he should say something like Ôhey I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. Lets start over' but there was no way he could admit such feelings of compassion so he just shook his head and entered his room. "Robin! Please Wait!" Starfire shouted before the he got door closed, lightning illuminating her body. "What" He asked wanting nothing more than to be alone in his room. "Do you have an idea as to why the lights have stopped shining?" She asked clearly startled by such an event. "It's just the storm. They'll be back on in a while" He explained hoping to get her to go away. Being around her was making him question things about himself that he did no want to question. "Oh" She whispered, jumping as another clap of thunder roared, shaking the tower. Robin looked at how vulnerable the girl was, after all this was her first power outage. "If you want or something you could uh stay in my room till its uh over" Robin muttered half hoping she wouldn't here the offer. She smiled as she profusely thanked him and walked into his room politely siting on his bed. Robin dug around in his closet coming up with an oil lamp, He lit it and slumped down on the floor grabbing a pile of papers all with the face of Slade upon them. He The girl watched as Robin sifted throughout them deep in thought. "If I may interrupt, I have been wondering how it is Slade knew I had joined the Titans?" She kindly questioned. "Slade watches us. I don't know how or when but he does" He explained not even bothering to look up from what he was reading. She nodded to herself and brought her knees closer to her so she could rest her chin on them. Star watched as the boy became frustrated with the paper he was reading and tore it up and discarded it in the floor grabbing another. "Perhaps you would enjoy some help?" Starfire asked watching as he crumpled that paper in his fist and through it across the room. "No" his monotone voice answered. "Perhaps I should go. I am sure I could stay with one of the others." She offered nervous she was making it hard to work. She looked at him for his response. Hurt filled his face but he quickly got it under control and resumed to his blank face. He nodded. "If you want" He told her flipping through an old newspaper with the villain's face on the cover. "I do not want to I am only worried I am interrupting you work" She assured him. Again he nodded. He could be so confusing. Starfire slid off the bed and sat down next to him. She tensed as another clap of thunder bellowed through out the room. "It all right Star" He told her forcing out a strange foreign half smile. This comforted her and she smiled back. After a few minuets of watching him work she chime in again. "Why is it you chose this life of protecting the innocent?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her. The Ôsmile' quickly faded from Robin's lips. "I am sorry. It is just you do not have green skin or a red eye or anything else that makes the rest of us different." Robin sighed. "I guess I was just kinda raised that way." He shrugged not wishing to go into great detail. The answer seemed good enough for the alien, that or she realized it was a touchy subject. So together they each picked up a new piece of Slade information and began to read. Little did Starfire know Robin was not really focused on his work. He stared at her through the corner of his mask. "Star?" She looked up from the paper she was reading and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "We are friends now right?" She smiled bobbing her head up and down. "Always" Awww. But only friends? wink wink. Ok I'm stupid. Anyhow thanks a million and one for reading. I'm really happy cause this is the farthest I've ever gotten with a fan fiction and it's all because of my wonderful reviewers! I used to write these stupid good charlotte ones but those always sucked. Sorry for taking so long to update and it's kinda been short but I've been extremely busy. And I came up with really bad ass idea of how to end it. I'm excited. But that won't be for a while. But so what did ya think. If you review I will update really fast and it will be really long and exciting but if you don't well I don't know. I think I'm delirious. Review the crazed delirious girl! She needs major mental help! 


	7. Scream At The Makebelieve

OMG! Its been a very very very long time. I?ve come back to finish

it! Kinda in honor of the teen titans now that they have decided to

cancel it. Bastards. Well if anyone still wants to read this old

thing heres the next chapter...

Everything was in slow motion. The crowds in hysterics below, the

sound of their voices, and the reach of his arming trying

desperately to save them. The lighting in the circus tent gave the

entire scene an eerie glow. He could smell the rozen through

everything. It was over whelming. He watched his family members

slowly descend to the unforgiving ground. Then suddenly they were

gone replaced by another. He watched the swirl of red hair dance

and her green eyes fill with fear.

"Robin please save me!" She screamed

"STARFIRE" He yelled grasping the air where she had just been. It

seemed, if it was possible, time got slower as she made impact with

the floor. Red liquid ran from underneath her hair giving the

illusion that it was rapidly growing. Her eyes closed as her body

went limp...

"NO!" He sat upright in his bed. His breathing was uncontrolled

fast and heavy, giving him the feeling that he might throw up. In a

panic he tried to untangle himself from the sheets making his way

to the bathroom.

"god" he mumbled to himself splashing the icy water over his pale

face.

This was the third time this week he had this haunting dream He

looked up into the mirror and examined his sad face. Over the last

few months he had let his hair grow so now the unruly strands

framed his face. The trademark mask still lie over his eyes, hiding

the horror he had felt from his latest nightmare. The thought of

losing her made him feel weak and scared and he hated it. It had

been two months since they formed their friendship and he felt more

and more helpless everyday because of it. The fear of losing her

was unbearable. She was the only good part of him. She was the only

one who saw any good in him.

"Robin the door was unlocked and..." He saw her sweet face in the

mirror behind him. A smile spread across her lips as she fervidly

ran her fingers over the carefully wrapped package in her hands.

"Happy day of Birth" she handed him the package as he turned to

face her. He had completely forgotten.

"Starfire you didn't have..." She smiled pressing a soft finger

to his lips.

"I wanted to." He nodded carefully unwrapping the gift. He pulled

out a black body suit with a blue bird symbol on the front

"I have made it my self. I have noticed your costume doses not fit

as well as it might have once." she gestured to the high-water

green pants he was wearing. And the sleeves of his old costume were

slowly making their way closer to his elbow.

"And I have made special adjustments to it to fit your needs" She

enthusiastly told him taking the garment from him. "It is as light

as a feather, but very strong." She emphasized by shooting a

starbolt at it then showing that no mark had been left. "I also

felt the colors might be more fitting to your personality" She

finished.

"Star its perfect" he assured her. She hugged his limp body

whispering another happy birthday wish in his ear that caused his

heart to stop. She quickly released.

"I also believe our fellow Titans have planed to go to the," she

paused searching for the word.

"club!" She finished smiling.

"I don't ah want ah no thanks," he awkwardly told her as her face

fell.

"Oh but Robin, it will be good times. And there will be the dancing

Beast Boy has told me." She tried to convince him.

"I have a lot of work I still have to do. I need to go over those

clues Slade left at that warehouse, and I really need to go through

that case on cinderblock" He rambled off his lists of tasks.

"Nonsense, no one should be doing so much work on their birthday"

he sighed resting his head in his hands. This is what he meant. She

pulled him down, made him vulnerable. Not to mention the increasing

lack of work he had been doing since her arrival.

"Please Robin, I want you to go." She whispered resting her hand on

his shoulder moving closer to him so that when he looked up their

faces were inches apart and he could smell her sweet scent.

"I guess I could go for a little while"

He stood in a dark corner his head in a cloud of smoke from the

countless cigarettes he had been puffing all night. His new costume

had caused some swooning from some of the girls at the club.

Finally he had made it safely to this corner. He had been watching

her all night. Watching as countless boys danced with her, gathered

around her, flirted with her. He hated it. He hated the neon

colored lights, the blaring music, the crowds of people, but he

especially hated all the attention Starfire was attracting. The

other titans were spread throughout the room. This had been his

"Birthday Party" He was sure it was more of an excuse for them to

go out and have fun. Not that he blamed them. They did not know

him. They didn't care about him. Not like her. His downfall that

could get him to do anything for her. And there she stood giggling

eating up the attention form her new "friends."

"I do believe I need another soda, excuse me." She offered to her

company. She walked over to the bar her eyes searching the room. He

wonder if she was looking for him. He watched her as she rested her

elbows on the counter sucking the pop through a straw. He watched

as a blond boy sat down next to her. Robin observed the boys hungry

eyes rest on the alien girls chest before going up to her eyes. The

Boy Wonders nostrils flared as he through his cigarette down making

is way closer to the bar as to her their conversation.

"Your beautiful" The boy uttered to a blushing Starfire.

"Thank you" Her eyes darted in the other direction. The blond's hand

came to rest on the girl's upper thigh as he whispered something in

her ear that caused all the color to drain from her face.

She squirmed uncomfortably shaking her head to the stranger who now

had a firm grip on her wrist.

"Please I do not wish to cause a scene," She urgently mutter to the

man.

"No but I do" Robin yelled shoving the man from his bar stool.

"Take it easy" The blond tried to reason slowly getting up.

"You are an asshole" Robin spit at the man using his foot to shove

the man down again.

"Robin I wish to leave now" the shaky girl explained pulling on his

arm.

"Hold on" Robin mindlessly told the girl as he picked up the

stranger by his shirt. Heat radiated off of the boy wonder as he

attempted to control himself.

"Robin! We should go now" Starfire yelled pulling on his arm

causing him to finally look at her.

"Please." she whispered He let the defenseless boy go and without a

word pushed through the flock of onlookers. The crowd was a blur as

he headed for the door. His head was a mess as countless girls

swarmed him, grabbing at his arms, blocking his way to the door. He

finally broke lose nearly running now. He stepped out side into the

cool air. It seemed the rain had stopped for the moment leaving a

crisp smell in the air. He took in a deep breath the seemed to

clear his thoughts.

"Robin wait" He turned to see a brunet girl in a blue tank top step

out side. This was the last thing he needed. Some fan wanting more

than he was willing to give.

"Wow when did ya get a new outfit? I'm like your biggest fan so I would know. I try to keep up on that kinda stuff. Its totally sexy." She slurred

Stumbling toward him. He sighed. Great she was drunk.

"Ya know why I like you? Cause you are so dark and mysterious. Most

girls want that but they don't understand it. They don't understand

you. Not like I do." She leaned on his shoulder putting a hand on

his cheek.

" Starfire girl doesn't get you. Did you see her tonight. She

was all over like five other guys Robin." The girl continued on, forcing

Robin to face her with the hand that was freely roaming his face.

"I saw you watching her tonight. But she'll never want you Robin.

She'll never dance with you or flirt with you like she did with

those other guys tonight. Forget her" Robin swallowed as the girls

lips inched towards his own. He could smell alcohol on her breath.

Suddenly they were smashing into his in a rough kiss. She pulled

his head closer to her trying to deepen the kiss but her refused.

They pulled apart and she smiled coyly at him, a playful look in

her blue eyes.

"Robin?"

Well how was that? I really am sorry I never updated. Maybe you

could review and see if you want me to continue. PS my spell check

is seriously screwed up but I guess that's what happens when you

randomly push buttons. So the smarty pants that I am I'm gonna see

if I can use the spell check on my e-mail but ya that was

pointless. Just forgive me if there are a lot of misspelled words

Seaerra


	8. I'm Talented at Breathing

guys that last chapter was really rushed and well I need to back in to the swing of things since I haven't worked on this in almost 2 years! Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means the world to me. I heart you guys! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it kinda goes back to a really dark Robin. By the way, how hot is Robin's hair when its wet? So see I was kinda going for a mix of that with the How Long Is Forever Nightwing look. What can I say I have a lot of time on my hands. God I'm dork huh? "Robin?" Her sweet voice echoed in the empty streets, still wet with the rain. I looked down at the girl I had just had my lips against. Why was I doing this? It was wrong in so many ways. I had lost control and she had taken advantage of it. Just as Starfire had for the last 2 months. I had fallen for it. I was weak." I am sorry for interrupting. I did not realize..." Her voice trailed off. It seemed as though she was at a loss for words. I lifted my head to the black sky. Pitch black. Peaceful almost. Not even the moon could bee seen through the ever-present cloud cover. A light breeze of cool air washed over the scene. I looked at the girl I had just kissed. She stood there a devilish smile on her lips. She pulled me closer to her, standing on her tip toes she softly asked me to her place. She made sure Starfire could hear. I studied her face closely. She had on a thick layer of powder and blush, trying to disguises her many blemished. Her eye shadow was a bright purple that had been applied up to her eyebrows. Her red lipstick was smeared slightly and I wondered if it now stained my lips. Her nose was long and looked like it had been broken many times. Then I looked to the red head who's green eyes burned into my soul. She had on no makeup, except for a light gloss on her lips. Yet she seemed to glow . Her beauty out shown any girl there that night, especially the one standing in front of me.

"No" I muttered to the girl, shaking my head still mesmerized by the alien girl." "You're to depressing anyways" The girl aggressively brushed past me, flipping her hair. Yet hardly noticed. The beauty I was now looking at brought many conflicting thoughts. I wanted to hurt her, make it so she would no longer want to be near me anymore. So she could just leave me alone so I could be left to my nightmares. Over the last two months she had distracted me from my thoughts and dreams. I thought less of them and more of her. That was dangerous. I often thought of her beauty and her warm embrace. Her smile and her laugh. I wanted to be like her. To have faith in even the worst of situations and never expect the worse. But I knew she could never return these wanting thoughts. These horrible tormenting thoughts that seemed to go against who I was. What I wanted to be. I was not the kind of person who could be so easily infatuated by another. I was strong and focused. Most of all I was independent. Sure I was part of a team, but I was the leader. They needed me, not the other way around. I was strong for them. And I always knew that if anything ever happened I could go on alone. Yet the part of me that pined for her made me question my self. Something I hated. There for I hated her right? I turned walking towards the streets. "Robin?" her voice called out. Stay strong I told myself. Don't look back. Never look back. So I didn't. I roughly started my bike and speed off towards Titans Tower. Towards darkness and solitude. It was an hour later and I was carelessly flipping through the file on overload. My mind was a mess. The voices inside my head were screaming, trying to take over. It was becoming to much when they were shattered by a knock on the door, Just as I predicted it was Starfire. She had arrived back at the tower shortly after me and had come to my door three times already pleading for me to let her enter and apologizing but I had ignored her. This time her voice was different more urgent as she explained the situation. "Robin! It is Slade! He has made contact with us and wishes to speak to you on the teli vision!" She franticly told me. I leapt up letting the papers fall to the floor. I rushed out of the room past Starfire and to the common room. There just as Starfire had told me was Slade. His mask made it appear that he only had half a head as the other half blended into the shadows. Robin knew that under his mask he was smirking. "How nice of you to make an appearance" The smooth voice bleed into the room giving the boy wonder chills. "what do you want Slade?" Robin spat as Raven and Beastboy stood nearby wondering the outcome of this situation, Cyborg still not come from the club. "I'm sorry was I interrupting your Birthday party? I see you have acquired a new uniform. Birthday present perhaps?" Robin was in no mood to beat around the bush tonight. "How is you know everything about us? What do want?" "Robin it is only wise to know everything about your enemy. But you should know that right?" Slade lectured. "I want to meet you face to face" Robin inched towards the screen. Patience" Robin was now fuming. The last thing he wanted was advice from his most hated criminal. "What the hell do you want?" The boy pushed the words through his teeth. "Only to wish you a happy Birthday" The screen went blank. The two titans in the room inched closer together afraid of what their leader would do. "Well that was pointless" Beastboy let out a fake giggle after his statement and Raven gave him the evil eye. "Extremely pointless" the boy wonder responded. Walking towards the hallway. He mindlessly punched in the security code to his bedroom causing the door to fly up and he entered. The room was dark and the rain had started again. His window was open letting the rain spill onto the carpet. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He made his towards the bed only to find someone already sitting on it. She had not looked up when he whispered her name. She only stared at a small piece of paper in her hand. "What are you doing" He asked, his anger rising. Still fuming over Slade he was in no mood to find this girl here, without his permission. "Why do you have this?" She asked handing him the paper. He studied it only to see it was the picture of her he had taken from her file. His breathing became heavy. He had kept this picture in the black journal she had given him. Did that mean she had read his journal? "What are doing in here?" he lowered his voice his body tense ready to pounce. She seemed to shrink on his bed at the sound of his cold voice. She swallowed deciding it might be a good idea to answer him. " Iwished to speak to you" She answered still visibly nervous. "So you just sneak into my room? Go through my things!" He yelled at the wide eyed girl. "Robin what has Slade said to upset you so" She asked standing up. The wind blew her hair to one side and the lightning reflected on her skin. "Its YOU I'm upset with. I want you to leave." he skulled her. Turning his head so he didn't have to look at her. "Friend Robin, I am sorry that I interrupted you this evening with that girl. I did not mean any harm" She seemed to have a surge of courage as she rested her hand on his chilled check. "What were you doing tonight Starfire? With all those boys? He accused. Her eyebrows furrowed." "They were only being friendly." She told him. Was it true that she could not see their bad intentions? "You don't get it do you!" He was frustrated. More with himself and Slade than at her. "Robin," She cooed at him bringing her hands to his face. Her touch was fire in this cold room. He fell into her touch. He could feel her body pressed against his. They were so close "No" he whispered. This was wrong he told himself. How dare she come in here like this and torment him? All she could bring was pain and hurt. He couldn't go through that again. But her touch was so gentle and caring. So real. "No" He said again but this time a little louder and more forceful. He pulled away. I can never love her he told himself. Ok sorry that was probly a weird way to end that chapter. But don't worry all this pointless Slade stuff does have a reason! All will soon be reviled! I really hoped you liked it. Holy cream filled twinkies Batman! Review that story! Please? ;) Seaerra 


End file.
